


Weight (#136 Resemblance)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [205]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of an arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight (#136 Resemblance)

Ian studied the small picture. He had been taking it out and looking at it all Christmas day. His memory of Sam had faded over the years. Some things stayed like Sam’s laugh but his face had faded with the faces of their parents.

Ian could argue that siblings look the same at a certain age but he and Sam had such a close resemblance it was almost scary. They could have been twins if Sam wasn’t taller with his arm around Ian’s shoulders.

Ian closed his eyes and tried to remember what the weight of that arm felt like.


End file.
